Reading Between the Lines
by mythgirl97
Summary: Ben and Tory seem to be getting along very well and have fun at the coallition, friendship and more. Bad summary. First virals Fic, maybe a bit occ. rated T for some language used nothing too bad. All reviews welcome :) Disclaimer- I own nothing ecept the plot. based after Seizure. Tory's Coallition dress is on my profile.
1. Chapter 1

A/N hi guys hope you enjoy the story, not entirely sure where I am going with this yet, but any ideas or suggestions are welcome! Maybe a bit ooc but hopefully not too much. Disclaimer- Unfortunately I own nothing except the plot , Well enjoy!

I was sitting in the bunker with Coop sleeping against me; I was trying to pass the time before the debutante ball tonight. For once Whitney had not made me go with Jason, I could choose my own date, and the only problem was I didn't know who to ask. It would have to be one of the guys but who? Hi would make some excuse and Ruth probably wouldn't let him, Shelton is too busy finishing his advanced computing project, that leaves Ben he might go with me.

I gently pushed Coop of me and went over to the Mac, since the whole Anne Bonny situation we revamped the bunker with lots of stuff. I logged on to Ifollow and looked at who was on, Hi and Shelton were at home and Ben was on _Sewee_ just about to dock by the bunker. I then logged out and sat back down with coop and played Temple Run on my IPhone. After 5 minutes of epic fails later Ben entered the bunker.

"Hey Tor." Ben curtly nodded at me and sat on the couch on the other side of Coop.

"Hey Ben, what's up?" I asked

"Same old same old, you?" He replied

"Same really, well I have to go to another one of the she-devils stupid deb things tonight but I guess I'll live" I sighed

Ben chuckled and looked in deep thought.

"Hey Tor who are you going with tonight?" Ben asked nervously, very un-Ben like.

"No one at this moment in time but it's not Jason I can tell you that for sure." I said

Suddenly Ben seemed to relax slightly and looked less anxious.

"Well I was just wondering if you would want me to go with you so you have a friend there and are hopefully less likely to flare in front of Jackson or the Tripod." Ben blurted out quickly

I blinked a few times to register what he had just said; well it looks like I don't have to ask Ben after all.

"Ben his name is Jason." I said slowly

"Whatever." A man of many words is Mr Blue.

"And I would love it if you would go with me." I smiled at him gratefully

Ben's eyes lit up and his normal unreadable face broke in to a smile.

"Really?" he asked

"Yeah of course why wouldn't I want to go with you?" I enquired

"I don't know I was just kind of surprised I suppose as you always go with Jimmy…." He said with a small smile playing at his lips. I smirked at him.

"Ben you are one of my best friends, we have been through so much together. Besides I can't read his thoughts with you I can…"

Ben interrupted me by saying "Only when we are all flared though and when we are all together otherwise you can't."

"Anyway, I will always choose you over Jason no matter what." I told him seriously.

Ben turned to face me and looked into my eyes, me looking straight back. I never noticed before what beautiful eyes Ben has, Whoa where did that come from?

"Thanks Tor that means a lot, I will see you later okay I have to go to my mom's house to get my tux, I'll be at yours around half seven?" He asked

"Yeah, sure I need to go now anyway or Whitney will kill me." I said "C'mon Coop time to go home"

I stood up and so did Ben, I scratched Coop behind the ears and he woke up with a start and jumped on Ben causing him to fall over. I laughed at the two of them and told Coop to get off of him and helped Ben up.

"Thanks" Ben said

"No problem" I smiled at him and we walked out of the bunked and locked it up. "Thank you for doing this Ben I really appreciate it."

"Tor its fine I really gotta go I'll see you tonight."

"Okay, see ya"

"See ya." And with that we both parted our separate ways.

-Time Skip to seven fifteen-

"Tory, Darling you look beautiful!" Whitney screeched, I looked at the full length mirror and staring back at me was a girl with her red hair in a neat high bun, with curled bangs at the sides. Light silvery eye shadow that matched the embroidery on the light blue dress perfectly. Her eyes popped as the black eyeliner and mascara made her green eyes more prominent, her plump lips were a subtle pink. It suddenly dawned on me that the girl in the mirror was me.

"Wow..." was all I could manage, I was speechless. "Thank you Whitney!" And I actually meant it, I hope Ben likes it, whoa seriously what is wrong with me? Ben and I are just friends, aren't we?

The doorbell rang, it was half seven so it was probably Ben.

"You're welcome honey now let's get you down stairs." Whitney said bubbly. I followed her down the stairs to see Ben and Kit talking, I cleared my throat and the look on Ben's face was of complete awe he even let his mouth fall open a bit. If Hi and Shelton had been there Ben would NEVER hear the end of it.

"Trying to catch flies are we Ben?" I said sarcastically, I smirked at him as I reached the last step. He offered me his hand and I gratefully took it.

"No, I was admiring how you didn't trip down the stairs in those heels Brennan." He smirked at me and whispered into my ear "You look beautiful Tory." My heart literally skipped I beat, and I blushed. Ben smiled at me and we said our goodbyes.

Once on _Sewee _we made small talk till we docked in Charleston, the coalition was only a 5-10 minute walk from the marina anyway.

We signed in and decided to sit outside, and then Jason showed up and disrupted the peace.

"Hey Tory, you look uber smexy tonight babe, wanna ditch boat boy and hang out with a real man?" Jason said cockily. I swear this guy has a death wish. I just had to laugh at him.

"Look Jason I am NOT your 'babe', and I am definitely not going to ditch Ben for a stuck up jackass who has his head stuck too far up his arse." I told him.

"Also have some respect, you dick head, and leave us alone!" Ben growled.

"Well, well looks like Benny boy finally grew a pair." Jason teased. Ben stood up and walked towards Jason, pure fury behind his eyes. I could tell he was going to flair and I needed to stop him. I jumped up and grabbed Ben's arm firmly and made him look at me.

"Ben leave him he isn't worth the trouble." I told him sternly.

The fire in his eyes slowly faded and he loosened up.

"Yeah Tor, you're right, as always." Ben said winking at me. With that we barged past Jason and headed to the dance floor. As we got to the ballroom Ben turned to me and said,

"Thank you for that Tory I thought I was going to lose it, I could feel the flare running through me begging to be let out."

"You're welcome Ben" I said to him smiling softly at him. The music changed into a slow waltz tune. Ben took my hand and asked

"May I have this dance milady?" I giggled very unlike me and replied

"Why of course sir, I would be delighted." We stepped on to the dance floor and went like that till it ended. And for once I didn't flare and I actually enjoyed myself that was all because of Ben.

As we walked back to _Sewee_ neither of us spoke but it was a comfortable silence. We boarded the boat and headed back to Morris Island. Ben surprisingly broke the silence first.

"I had a really good night Tory thanks for letting me be your plus one" Ben told me sincerely.

"Yeah, me too. I can't believe how much I actually enjoyed it. I'm glad you were there." I said.

Ben docked Sewee and we walked back to the complex. We stopped when we were outside my front door.

"Well thanks again for a great night, I'll see you tomorrow." Ben said.

"My pleasure, yeah see you tomorrow." And with that I suddenly hugged him, he tensed at first but slowly hugged me back. We embraced for a few moments then parted, I was about to turn and walk to my door when Ben quickly kissed me on the cheek and said

"Night Tor." Then he turned and walked home.

I held my cheek and called after him "Good night Ben" he was at his door at this time, he turned to me and smiled before going inside. I just stood there holding my cheek like an idiot for 5 minutes before I got cold and went inside. I looked downstairs for Kit and Whitney but they were nowhere to be found. I looked on the fridge and there was a post-it note reading "Dear Tory, Staying over at Whitney's tonight, hope you and Ben had a good time. I'll see you in the morning. Love Kit xx"

I headed to my room, got undressed and into a green tank top and shorts and fed Coop. I then got into bed with something on my mind or should I say someone, who is that person I hear you ask? Well none other than Mr Ben Blue. Its official I have a crush on Ben Blue.

A/N Hope you liked it please review and leave ide or suggestions for future chapters. Thankyou

Mythgirl97 xx


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Hiya guys thank you for the reviews.

To Writergirl99- Thank You! It means so much! I read Code a few days ago and I loved it! I was very surprised by the ending, but I may try and fit my story into the Code storyline but I haven't decided yet.

I am not entirely sure where I am going with this story so please if anyone has any ideas they would be appreciated.

Enjoy Chapter 2 :)

Tory POV

I woke up to the sound of Kit lightly knocking on my door "Tory honey? Time to wake up."

I groaned as a response and rolled out of bed. I groggily stepped over to the bathroom and had a shower and brushed my teeth, and then I changed into a pair of denim jean shorts and a sky blue tank top. I pulled on by bright blue Nike high tops and put my hair up into a messy ponytail.

I grabbed my IPhone and went downstairs to where Kit was cooking breakfast.

"Morning." I said to Kit as I made Coops breakfast.

"Morning Tory, How was the cotillion last night?" he asked cautiously knowing all too well of my feelings on the subject.

I smiled at the thought of last night and remembering The Kiss and blushed slightly but Kit didn't notice. I said "It was great actually; me and Ben had a really good time."

He looked at me strangely then concentrated on the bacon he was frying, "Well I am glad you both enjoyed yourselves." Kit served breakfast and we ate in a comfortable silence. There was a buzz in my pocket, I looked at my phone. It was a message from Shelton, 'Hey Tor, Bunker 10? Beach trip?' I asked Kit if it was all right, he said yes. I text Shelton back saying 'Sure, see you then :)'

I finished my food and went upstairs to get my bathing suit, but to my dismay there was only two pieces, I thought to myself 'I don't own any two pieces?' then it struck me "Whitney" I said to myself and face palmed. I picked out the least revealing one and slipped it on underneath my clothes. I got a couple of towels for me and Coop, put on some sun block and put it in a bag with the towels.

I ran downstairs, said bye to Kit, grabbed my phone and called Coop. We ran out to the bunker and soon joined by Hi.

"Hey Tor" he said out of breath, I slowed down and walked with him.

"Hey Hi, What's up?" I asked

"Nothing much, but on a far more interesting how was your and Ben's date?" Hi said wriggling his eyebrows perversely.

"It wasn't a date Hi, we went as friends. But we had a good time" I told him

"Yeah yeah, whatever. All I know is that you had a VERY good time at the end of the evening didn't you Tor? I mean a hug AND a kiss from blue that must have been good?" He smirked at me.

My eyes widened in surprise. "You SAW! How much did you see?" I demanded

"Calm down Tor, I only saw the whole thing, even you grinning like an idiot… No biggy" He shrugged like it was nothing but his eyes were full of mischief. I grabbed him by the Hawaiian shirt collar and said deathly calm

"If you Ever speak of that again I will kidnap you, steal Sewee and take you to Loggerhead, then personally rip you to pieces, flared or not and then feed you to the monkeys." I sent him a death glare and he cowered in fear "do we understand each other?"

"Y..yess..Tory." he stammered, I let go of him and walked into the bunker with Coop at my side, Hi was outside pulling himself together.

Shelton was sat at the Mac and Ben was bouncing a tennis ball against the wall. Coop ran in and stole the ball, then bounded out into the dunes. Ben looked startled but smiled softly for a brief second, my heart fluttered at the sight. He got up and headed out to chase Coop, on passing me his hand brushed mine and he said "Hey Tor". I blushed ever so slightly and replied

"Hi Ben" I turned to watch him walk out into the sand, before sitting down on the sofa.

"Hi Tor, you ready to go?" Shelton asked as he turned off the Mac.

"Uh yeah, where are we going?" I said

"Dead cat, we thought Coop might want to see Whisper." Shelton replied, I smiled and said

"C'mon lets go" we got up and headed to Sewee waiting for Coop, Ben and Hi.

We all climbed aboard and sailed to Loggerhead, I watched Ben without even noticing I was till Ben snapped me out of my trance.

"Take a picture Tor, It will last longer" he smirked at me.

I blushed furiously and picked up Coop and put him on my lap "Sorry" I said quietly.

Ben docked Sewee and we got out and walked to Dead cat, Coop ran off into the woods to find Whisper and his family while we found a good place to put our stuff. I took out a large towel and laid it on the sand. I took off my top, shorts and shoes, and then I reapplied my sun block. I put my clothes into my bag and walked towards the sea.

Ben, Shelton and Hi just looked at me; I turned to them and crossed my arms. "What?" I asked

Hi was the first to speak "You're not wearing your normal bathing suit"

Then Shelton "You're wearing a bikini"

Finally Ben whispered just loud enough for us all to hear "You look amazing" I gasped slightly and so did he, I don't think he meant to say that out loud, his eyes widened and he blushed turning away to avoid further embarrassment.

Shelton and Hi looked at each other burst into hysterics, while I on the other hand promptly walked away and into the sea.

"Oh. My. God. You two TOTALLY like each other!" Shelton squealed like a girl, I then heard a thump. I looked over to see Hi laughing even more so that he had tears rolling down his cheeks and Shelton face planted in the sand with Ben looking at him furiously.

My eyes widened as I looked at the scene before me, not knowing what to think. Ben turned and glared at Hi, He then stepped towards him slowly. Hi started to back away from Ben and into the water, he was terrified. Suddenly Hi raced towards me, well as much as you can race towards someone waist deep in water, and hid behind me. I looked at Ben who was still moving towards us, but this time I had noticed that he had flared. I decided that I needed to flare aswell stop Ben from seriously damaging Hi.

I concentrated on last night when Ben had kissed me goodnight, all the thoughts I had been ignoring poured into my mind…

_**SNAP**_

Pain coursed through me as the flare took hold. I looked at Ben, who was now only meters away, my eyes burning gold, He noticed I had flared. Unfazed Ben still advanced towards us; this was strange as he knew if I had flared in a situation like this that he was in _big _trouble.

_Ben, Stop._ I pushed the message down Ben's blazing cord. No response came.

_Ben! Stop! Calm down, Please. _I sent the message again, this time Ben winced and abruptly stopped, He looked at me then his eyes faded back to their normal brown. I let a relieved sigh escape my lips as I too lost my flare.

_**SNUP**_

Ben suddenly paled and his legs gave out, I leapt forward to catch him. He looked at me with emotion swirling through his eyes; I could detect sadness, regret and an emotion I had never seen in his eyes before. Love.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in to my ear as his head lolled back and his body became limp.

A/N Well there you go people chapter 2… sorry for the late update, I have been revising for my science mock exams :( Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry for the oocness.

Mythgirl97 xx


End file.
